Unusual Insomnia
by NekoMegami-chan
Summary: A short blurb of a 'what if?' fic that explores the 'what if?' of a quiet night in the Sengoku Jidai (do they HAVE those?) ^_^ Anyway please r&r!


Unusual Insomnia  
By xenagirl70@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm a poor fangirl who has to scrimp and save to make enough money to buy the occasional manga.  
NOTE: a short blurb  
  
  
Kagome yawned and rolled over in the bed she was occupying, careful not to wake Shippou who lay curled up beside her on the pillow. Here, in the Sengoku Jidai she was lying in an actual bed. A decent futon anyway, though it felt like a cloud. Still, she couldn't sleep. She was so tired she hurt, or maybe that was just because she did hurt after all the walking, not to mention fighting, they'd been doing? It didn't matter because either way she couldn't sleep.   
  
They were staying, once again, in the house of a village head thanks to Miroku's questionable honor as a houshi. The adventurers had been put up in the children's rooms while the children themselves had been sent off to spend the night with friends or realitives.   
  
"What's wrong? How come you're not sleeping?" Inuyasha asked sleepily from across the room as he sat up on one elbow.   
  
Kagome didn't know wether to laugh or simply stare. It was like something out of a bad romace novel, the watery silver moonlight bled through the paper of the shoji walls to highlight Inuyasha's long white tresses, softening his handsome features and making his eyes glitter metallically. In the end, she found herself staring. When Kagome said nothing, Inuyasha snorted quietly and threw himself onto his side.   
  
"I-I'm sorry for waking you up," she said to his back.  
  
"Don't worry about it, bitch," he replyed almost affectionately. "I never sleep well inside, you know that."  
  
"I know," Kagome whispered. A while later she felt strangely comforted to hear the half-yokai's soft breathing turn to snores. She almost laughed again when she saw one foot twitch its way out from beneath the covers. He must be dreaming of fighting she thought even a she realized she had yet to take her eyes off Inuyasha. Blushing, Kagome forced her gaze to rest on Sango and Kirara instead, then on Miroku, exiled to the farthest corner of the small room so as not to harass the girls in his nocturnal wanderings that occasionally led to unfortutous glompings.   
  
Finally, Kagome's eyes returned to Inuyasha's lithe form sprawled half on, half off his futon his ears perked to a sound only he could hear. Sheeh, he's such an active sleeper its a miracle he doesn't fall out of his tree at night! she wondered wryly as the familiar urge to tweek those oh-so-cute ears made her hands itch. Suddenly the desire to touch them was too stong and Kagome was compelled out of bed. Silently she crawled across the floor on her hands an knees, her nightgown trailing along the polished wood of the floor. Keeling beside Inuyasha she bent over and. . .  
  
Inuyasha squeezed her throat, his nose not an inch from hers as he blinked to full lucidity. "Shit!" he swore, recognising the fear striken face in front of him and releasing her. "I could have killed you! What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" she retorted defensively.  
  
"Liar! You were going to tug at my ears again weren't you?"  
  
"No. Yes. I mean, they're irresestible. Just look at them, so soft and fuzzy. . ."  
  
"Keep it down over there! Some people are trying to get a decent night's rest for a change!" Sango demanded, uncharacteristically gouchy.  
  
Inuyasha resumed in a only somewhat less obtrusive whisper, "Look, if I let you play with them for a minute, will you go right back to sleep? I don't want to deal with you wanting to go home tomorrow just because you were up all night."   
  
Kagome nodded profusely.  
  
"Go ahead then," he grumbled, sitting crosslegged. "But remeber they're attached and they're sensitive!"  
  
Faced with Inuyasha's actual permission, Kagome was unexpectedly nervous but she willed her fingers onward and upward until they encountered their velvety prize. Her thumbs stroked the satin insides while the rest of her fingers explored the outsides and edges. Inuyasha sighed, half supressed intolerance, half pleasure at the gentle masssage and her sent, so close as her unknowing busom quivered just below his chin in her efforts to reach the top of his head.  
  
Kagome paused when she came upon a pair of small, barely noticable scars, one on each ear. "What are these?" she asked, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger.   
  
"My ears were floppy when I was a pup. My mother had them clipped shortly after I was born. When I was big enough to ask why, she said that it wasn't becoming of such a powerful and noble," here he scoffed "yokai prince to have ears like a common mongeral." Why was he telling her this? Not even Sesshoumaru knew that his ears had been clipped.   
  
"How horrible of her to. . ." Kagome caught herself before she could finish insulting Inuyasha's beloved mother. "Well, that is, I would never have thought any less of you!" she whipered brightly.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to appologize. Now, go back to bed."   
  
"Alright. Good night, Inuyasha."   
  
"Good night, Kagome."  



End file.
